Silent Stars Go By
by Humanities.Best
Summary: Abandoned after the fall of Shield. Roselyn Petrov, was starting to think that her life was just getting worse with every breath she took. But that was until Steve Rogers showed up, and asked her to be an Avenger.
1. The Coffeetable

**Alrighty! This is a new story that's been dancing around in my head for a while. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

After the fall of Shield, every agent took the news differently. Some chose Hydra, others were loyal to Shield and continued to fight the battle. Yet, there was also people who were stuck in the middle, not sure what to quite do with their lives. Roselyn Petrov, was one of them.

Rosie was quiet, and reserved. So almost nobody knew she was gone. She always carried out her missions with the utmost precision and grace. Nick Fury was _extremely_ proud in the little secret he kept. Very few Shield agents even knew she existed. That was because she was not fully human, as in, she had powers. Rosie could manipulate and sense one's emotions. So she was a great use in interrogations, and also removing information from the enemy without injuring them. But she wasn't really in control and failed, alot. Yet, Fury found many uses for her special talents.

Although one person noticed her absence, and took it straight to the heart. That person, was Steve Rogers.

* * *

Rosie brushed a brunette lock from her face, her eyes darted back and forth and she deducted people. She could feel everything they felt. The woman who's husband had been cheating, or the man who found out he was going to be a father. All the noise made her head want to split open. All the thoughts, emotions, feelings. Noise.

Rain started to gently fall from the sky. She burst up and started walking back to her small apartment, headphones in her ears. The song _Firestone_ blared in her ears as she blocked out the rest of the world. Rosie pulled her gray hood over her head to keep her somewhat dry. After walking the two miles, and four flights of stairs. She stopped at the door and removed her hood, and headphones. Something seemed off, there was a strange aura coming from inside. She instantly went into her spy mode, pulling out her concealed gun. Rosie cocked it and positioned it. Readying herself she opened the door quietly and slowly. Rosie went inside and looked around the dark apartment. After a few steps in she felt a arm snake around her, and she moved quickly, but not quickly enough. Her opponent had her gun, which frustrated her.

"Please li-"

Rosie interrupted her male opponent by striking. He dropped the gun and begun to fight back. Yet, he didn't expect she would be like this. Her arms snaking in and out of gaps, twirling around. As if it was almost a dance to find his weak spots. His strong arms began to pry her off, but she just returned with a pressure hold. Apparently, it didn't affect him. Because he flipped her off his body, and she landed on the coffee table.

"I was trying to tell you-" She didn't listen as she struck him again, and by his emotions he was surprised again. Rosie released a sigh and flipped him. His weight shattering the coffee table. A loud groan came from the man on the ground, as the glass center piece crashed over his head.

"I just bought that." Rosie whined.

"That hurt."

"I bet." She spoke back with a sigh. Rosie went over and flicked on the lights so she could deduct the mess. "Oh. My. God. I'm sorry Steve, I didn't know it was you. I'm so sorry." She immediately rushed over to help him up.

"No, no. It's fine. I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that."

"This looks like it will need stitches, or at least some wrapping." She got slightly flustered, her apartment wasn't the cleanest. And she just took down Captain America. You could say today wasn't going very well.

"It's fine really. I'll be healed my tomorrow."

"At least let me look at that gash in your arm, clean it up for you."

"Alright.. I can do that. _Then_ can I talk to you about why I'm here?"

"Yes! I'm so sorry. I'm just so rude aren't I."

"Well, I was waiting in your house in the dark." Steve started as he watched her leave the room and come back with a first-aid kit. "And took your gun away. It was just self defense."

"But I just cut Steve Rogers arm open." She spoke in a mocked tone, and it caused him to stifle a laugh.

"Can I tell you why I'm here now?" She faked sighed as she begun to clean his wound.

"I guess so... Why are you here?" Rosie asked.

"Well. You're kind of out of a job, correct?"

"Unless Shield is hiding from me.. Then yes."

"You know I'm with the Avengers.."

"Yeah with Clint, Nat, Dr. Banner, Thor and Tony Stark. The arrogant bastard with his head stuck up his rear-end."

"...Yeah." He laughed. "Well, Fury wants me to recruit you now that Shield crumbled."

"Fury's alive?" Rosie said as her eyes widened.

"Yeah, faked his death. Like Coulson."

"Bastard." She seethed, wrapping his wound carefully.

"Anyway. What do you say?"

"You really want me to be an Avenger? Live in the tower, and fight aliens?"

"That's what I'm asking."

"Am I like dreaming?"

"Nope."

"I'm really gonna be an Avenger?"

"If you say yes."

"Well Yes." And as she spoke the last syllable, lightening struck, and thunder roared.

"Tony.." He mumbled under his breath.

"Pissed off Thor?"

"Yep." Steve sighed. "I should probably go see what's wrong."

"That might be a good idea..."

"Thanks for fixing me up Rosie." He spoke getting up, shrugging on his jacket.

"You're welcome. Oh, Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"When do I move in the tower?"

"Tomorrow."

"Like, tomorrow tomorrow?"

"Natasha said she'd come over and help move, since you know her."

"This is happening really fast."

"Tell me about it. We only found out two days ago when Nick popped in a surprise visit."

"Ah."

"They are all settled on the idea now."

"That's nice to know.."

"Well. See you tomorrow."

"See ya, Steve." He left her alone in the silence of the apartment. Rain softly hitting her windows as she looked around the empty apartment. Besides her clothes. Rosie didn't really have anything. But after all the stress of the past hour, she decided to take a hot shower.

The hot water washed away the stress and strain. Relaxing all her muscles and lulling her emotions. She dressed and dried her hair. Before she crawled into her bed, wrapping herself in a blanket cocoon. Thinking about how this was the last night in this rickety old apartment. She would never hear her neighbors at it until wee hours in the morning. Every night. Or Mr. Baxwells boxer barking at the people on the street. And she would never see the kind face of Mrs. MaCurdy as she walked down the staircase.

All of that stuff would be gone. Tomorrow would be a new day. Tomorrow she could start over. Tomorrow, she would be an Avenger.

* * *

 **So... What did you think? I'll update again shortly, because my inspiration for this story is through the roof. Anyway, Reviews are always appreciated, and I love you all.**


	2. Before Tomorrow

_"Push me higher papa!" The small child squealed with enjoyment, as her eyes filled with joy. Her mother sat on the porch with her smaller sister, Anatolia 'Annie'. She was coloring a picture with her small hands._

 _"Higher Roselyn? Are you sure?" Her father spoke with a teasing tone._

 _"Higher Papa! Higher!"_

 _"You're flying Rosie!"_

 _"I'm flying!" She shouted._

 _"Kristoph!" The mothers voice raised as she looked to her husband and child with worry. "They're here."_

* * *

 _"Scared, Rosie." Annie said with tears streaming down her face._

 _"I know Annie, but be quiet. Momma said quiet."_

 _"Scared." Annie whined, and the small Rosie pulled Annie in her embrace._

 _"You thought you could hide." A male's voice chuckled, and the children scrambled to run. They made it to the door, but were met by another man. Who stood tall, and wide. His eyes filled with evil and lust for the small children._

 _"Think of how much they will sell for Yokov." He spoke._

 _"Indeed Ivan.." The other spoke scooping up Annie in his arms. " Anatolia and Roselyn Petrov, the last of the Romanoff line.. But, we want a turn first."_

 _"Yes, yes we do." Ivan spoke with a laugh as he scooped up Rosie who tried to fight back._

 _"Yours has some fight in her."  
_

 _"Tonight will be fun..."_

* * *

 _"5,000!"_

 _"5,500!"_

 _"10,000!" The final man spoke, as the room felt quiet, to all but the sobbing girls huddled on the stage. Annie was at center stage. Her eyes blinked as the light blinded her. Shouts started to fill the room from all different languages._

 _"Prodan!" **(Sold)**  
_

 _"Miloserdiye ! Miloserdiye !" **(Mercy, Mercy)** Rosie shouted as she tried to run to her younger sister, eyes full of tears as she was thrown back against the wall. And then again, and again.  
_

 _"20,000, for her." A man spoke up eying Rosie as she looked at her sister for the last time. It was her job to protect her, and she had just failed._

 _"Prodan." The keeper spoke with a nod and threw Rosie off the stage to her new master. An evil gleam danced in his eyes as he dragged her away from the evil place, to somewhere much worse._

* * *

 _"Clean." Rosie's now twentieth master spat at her. She was now fourteen, and felt like she was worth nothing. Long ago she had given up on ever seeing her sister again. Annie's name would only grace her tongue in a far away nightmare.  
_

 _"Master." She spoke quietly._

 _"Speak Up Bitch."_

 _"I-I-I-" He slapped her across the face. "What did I tell you about stuttering?"_

 _"I'm pregnant." Rosie blurted out all of a sudden, and instantly regretted it because she earned another slap. Her master took a swig of his vodka bottle and eyed her._

 _"Mine?"_

 _"Yes, Master."_

 _"Fine." These words had taken her by shock. Surely he would have been mad. Was he not drunk? But she let herself be happy, because she was going to be a mother._

* * *

 _"The house is clean master."_

 _"You missed a spot."_

 _"I'm sorry. I didn't see."_

 _"You never see."_

 _"What?" Rosie asked confused. Her baby boy as she found out, kicked ever so slightly. Rosie decided to name him Kristoph after her father, and he was due any day now. She was now 15._

 _"Don't give me attitude." He said pushing her to the floor._

 _"I'm sorry." She spoke softly._

 _"You never do anything right." He set down his bottle of whatever he was drinking. Rosie's eyes widened and she cowered as he came closer. Usually this meant she was going to be beaten. Tears wanted to fall from her eyes but she stopped them. She was no longer a child, or a slave to sadness. He pushed her against the wall and continued to shout hate, and continually beat her, over and over. Rosie's body began to react and she went into labor. When her son was born he took one breath before her master strangled him. This is when Rosie discovered her powers, and felt her child's pain and agony as it died. Rosie was sold for the last time the next day.  
_

* * *

 _"Excellent, but again." The man spoke, with a slight annoyance in his voice. Rosie repeated the dance with her class._  
 _This strange new place was different. She had a Mistress and not a Master. She was kind but strict, and taught her to defend herself. But it was also here she was reunited with her sister, Annie. Natalia Romanova, was a year older, and her lifeline. She was perfect in all of her tests, and she had just graduated. But before she had told her stories of hope, and light. Something she thought she would never see.  
_

* * *

 _"You've passed all your tests Roselyn."_

 _"I have, Mistress."_

 _"It's time for your last one.."_

 _"What if i fail?"_

 _"You won't."_

 _"But if I do?"_

 _"Extermination." She spoke, then paused. "Now follow me."_

 _"Of course Mistress." Rosie followed her Mistress down the hall, two guards behind her. They walked into a room where there was a female in a chair. Tied down, bag over her head. A weak one, who would not pass. Her final test._

 _"Do not hesitate my young Widow."_

 _"Which weapon will I be using?" The mistress placed a random gun in her hand. Rosier took a deep breath, aimed, and calmed her opponent using her powers, before she shot. It was perfect._

 _"Now unmask your victim." She gave a nod and walked over slowly to the now dead body. Blonde locks fell as she lifted the bag and felt her heart stop._

 _"Annie."_

 _"She was weak."_

 _"She was young!"_

 _"You are perfect."_

 _"Why?" Rosie fell to her knees and let a few tears fall from her eyes as men dragged her away, and took away everything that made her a woman._

* * *

"Annie!" Rosie awoke with a scream that echoed through her barren apartment. She would have hoped that maybe she could have one night that she could be able to sleep in peace. Yet, the nightmares of her past would constantly haunt her through every decision she made. Her eyes glanced over to her small alarm clock. _4:30 am._ A sigh escaped her lips as she got up from her bed and went to look out her window.

The city danced with the flashing lights, and moving cars. People bustling about on the streets like they had somewhere important to be. Their noise, their emotion. Her head. She needed aspirin. After that she dressed and packed up what little she had. It kinda hit her hard that she didn't have anything, when she barely had enough to a box. Most of it being clothes. When Natasha arrived it was slightly awkward. Rosie remembered her from the red room, but it looked like Natasha didn't. Sure they had met before on missions and such. But they had never really... talked.

"Natasha."

"Roselyn."

"Rosie, please."

"Of course. Steve sent me over to help with your stuff.."

"I can actually get it. I don't have that much."

"Well. I would be glad to carry this one box." She said with a smile, and the mood in the room lightened.

"Thanks Nat."

"Oh so it's Nat now?"

"Tasha?" Rosie provided with a wince.

"I'm just kidding you. Nat's fine." Rosie smiled.

"Alright _Nat_ , to the tower?"

"To the Tower."

* * *

 **Hope You Enjoyed the back-story for Rosie. (Some were asking for it.) Updates will be coming as soon as possible. Reviews are always appreciated.  
**


End file.
